


Beginners Luck

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Group Sex, I'm weak for pretty men, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, it's just smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: It was an after party and y/n wanted to try his luck.





	Beginners Luck

It wasn’t even their party but Nikki, Tommy, and Vince were walking around the flat like they owned the place. With the way girls were throwing themselves at them, you’d wouldn’t be stupid for thinking they might. You knew Mötley Crüe from the stories your friends had told. Most of your guy friends had been in fights with them and most of the girls you knew had tried to sleep with them, a few even succeeding. You didn’t blame any of them, they were obnoxious and hot. 

You were new to the party scene, only really been going out for a month or two. This was the first party you’d been to on your own. You were hoping beginners luck would be on your side tonight. You’d already seen a few girls and a few guys who had caught your eye and you’d be lying if you said Mötley Crüe weren’t some of them. 

You saw the blonde hitting on some girl you’d slept with a few weeks before and smirked knowing she couldn’t give head to save her life. _I could do a better job than her_ , you couldn’t help but think. Then it hit you, why not? Yeah, you’d only heard about them getting with girls but fuck it, you could get that if Skanky Sarah could. 

You watched as the girl left to get a drink, leaving Vince on the couch. You practically stumbled over to him, plopping yourself down almost on his lap. “I’ve had her, she’s shit.” You shouted a little over the music.

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow. “She’s got what I need, hasn’t she?” 

“A fucking hole?” You laugh, “Yeah, but so do I... and I can use it better.”

Vince’s mouth drops a little and he searches your face. “You, uhh, you offering?” You hadn’t seen his confidence faulter the whole time he’d been here but, now, he looked worried. 

As if feeling his lead man’s stress, a dark haired man sauntered over from across the room. “You alright, Vince?” He sat himself on the arm next to him, stroking his hair a little. “Who’s this?” 

“Someone who reckons his ass is better than pussy.” Vince didn’t look at him, he was too busy staring you down. “What do you think, Nik? Reckon he could take us?” 

_Us? Oh, shit, not what I offered._ You looked over at Nikki who slid off the arm, over Vince’s lap and onto yours. One leg either side of you, he rubbed himself along your thighs, revelling when you swallowed hard and looked away. 

“I don’t know dude, he looks a bit scared. Kids probably too coward to even try.” Nikki mounting you had caught Tommy’s eye and he called over from the kitchen. Nikki gestured for him to come over with his finger. _Fuck, not 3 of them. Please._

Tommy sat on Vince’s lap, his long body making Vince look like a pixie in comparison. He’d lost his shirt and pants hours ago and had been walking around with someone else’s underwear “covering” what was clearly something to be proud of. Nikki reached over to the side of you and picked up a bottle of Jack, drinking from it for about ten seconds before handing it to you. You copied him, nearly choking at the burn. You only made it to seven before you had to give it back. Tommy took the bottle from Nikki and took a large swig before giving it to Vince and wrapping his arms around Nikki’s neck. He crushed their lips together and you watched as their tongues wrestled messily in front of you. You would have become entranced if you hadn’t been brought back to reality by Nikki grinding himself down onto you. 

You felt Vince put an arm behind you head, his hand burying itself in your hair. He gave a tug on it hard enough to jerk your head to face him. You groaned as you felt his lips against yours. They were so soft, almost as soft as his tongue. He didn’t have to ask twice, the moment you felt his tongue, you opened your mouth, pressing yours against his before grazing your teeth against it teasingly. You gripped the opening of his jacket with one hand, your other flying to the hand that had just rubbed across your crotch. You looked over to see Nikki smirking into his kiss as he rubbed you through your jeans. 

_Ok, maybe getting with all of them wasn’t such a bad idea._ You were surprised by how easy it had been for them to change your mind. You let go of Nikki’s hand and ran your own up Tommy’s thigh. He was so skinny that you questioned whether he was actually a dude at all until... _Oh god._ You remembered the bulge you’d seen earlier, you felt the heat from it. You couldn’t help but try and wrap a hand around it and stroke him through the thin material but you struggled. You hoped it was he angle making it so difficult but a glance down ended that. He was big, bigger than you and bigger than you’d had before.

You felt the whiskey finally hit and your head spun. You leant back on the sofa, feeling Vince leave hickies across your jaw and neck. “Come on guys, better move this before he passes out or something.” Nikki stood up, pulling you up with him. You grinned when he caught you mid-stumble and held you flush against his chest. 

The bedroom was tiny and Vince had straight up broken up a couple and thrown them out of the room so you could use it. Once you were alone, the three of them surrounded you, hunger in all of their eyes. “Last chance to bail, kid.” Vince breathed into your ear. You shook your head and leaned back into him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, grinding his hard on into your ass as Nikki peeled off your shirt, running his mouth across your chest. Tommy dropped to his knees, taking off your jeans and shoes, peppering kisses from your ankles right up to your hip. You felt a hot breath ghost along your cock before a warm wet enveloped the tip. Nikki held your chin to face him, he kissed you hard before pulling back and kneeling to join Tommy. 

You had been so distracted by the two men worshipping your dick, you hadn’t noticed Vince step back and strip himself. You only realised he had when you felt you felt him tap the top of your ass with his cock. 

“Prep him guys.” You heard him say slowly. They didn’t need to be told twice. Before you knew it, you were on your back on the bed, legs hanging over the edge and spread wide. Tommy and Nikki were taking turns spitting and lapping at your twitching hole. Whichever didn’t have his tongue driving into you was leaving hickies on your thighs and hips.

You were groaning and squirming at it all until you felt the bed dip near your head. You stared as Vince knelt above your face. “You too.” You nodded and craned your neck to reach his ass. You spread his cheeks wide and bit down on one of them lightly before licking a stripe from his balls to his hole. Once you’d reached it, you went to town on it. You swirled your tongue in so many directions, you were sure you’d dislocate your jaw if you didn’t slow down. You didn’t want to slow down though, this felt incredible. Your whole body was on fire and you craved these men. 

A moan almost escaped you when Vince removed himself from your face. Tommy and Nikki moved to sit either side of your head as Vince pushed himself inside you. You would’ve screamed if Tommy hadn’t silenced you with his hand. 

“One down, two to go.” He murmured, positioning himself on all fours above your head. His cock was already dripping when you swallowed it down halfway. The drink was making this difficult enough but Vince slamming into you was making you choke every time he hit the back of your throat. With your eyes squeezed shut the whole room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and muffled moans from the men making out above you. 

You felt you hips buck up involuntarily and were ready to cum when Vince pulled out, you felt a warm splash across your stomach. Faster than he’d invited himself into the situation, Nikki invited himself into your body. He had taken up Vince’s place almost instantly. He thrusts were more aggressive than Vince’s and occasionally you felt his hand come down across the side of your thigh. 

The instant you felt Tommy release in your throat, you choked and pushed him off of you, spitting it out to your side. Vince pinned you back against the bed, kissing you hard. You felt him searching your mouth for what was left of Tommy, his tongue practically scraping yours for rememenants. 

Nikki’s thrusts became erratic and he reached out for your straining cock. Twisting his wrists in an attempt to keep time with his thrusts, Nikki bought you to your climax before he pulled out, coming over your stomach as well. 

The room went silent as you all caught your breath. Nikki ran his finger through his, yours, and Vince’s mess on your stomach, mingling the three into one big smear. He grinned, leaning down and licking one long swipe through the middle of it all. 

Vince was the first to talk, “Nice job, kid. Didn’t think you’d actually do it.” 

Tommy laughed, “Yeah, you’re fucking wild, man.” 

You watched as they got dressed, if you could call Tommy’s underwear getting dressed. You wondered how long this lucky streak would run, you’d heard there was a few other parties this week.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame but try and be nice anyway. I'm very aware this wouldn't have happened but let me enjoy my imagination.


End file.
